(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual accessory which provides a guitar player with significantly enhanced techniques, dramatically increased playing options, ease of playing, as well as new techniques of playing that were previously unavailable. The present invention is a significant enhancement of existing slides as presently being used, thereby advancing a player's musical vocabulary, affording new techniques, novel sounds, and new stylistic playing options. The present invention is worn like a ring on one finger of the hand and provides the capabilities to play utilizing both slide techniques and fretting techniques simultaneously. Though the present invention is described herein as being used with a guitar, it should be understood that aspects of the present invention can be used with most stringed instruments.
(2) Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention consists of a two-component system for enhancing the art of playing a stringed instrument. Either of the two components can be used alone. However using both components at the same time provides a greater enhancement in quality of the sound and the ability to utilize playing techniques that were previously unavailable.
The first component is a magnetizing element that is placed in proximity to the strings and placed just beyond the nut of the guitar. By being placed near to or in actual contact with the strings, the magnetizing element will impart a magnetic field to the steel strings of the guitar. The classical guitar is often times fitted with nylon strings. Thus this component of the present invention is primarily intended for use with an electric guitar which typically uses steel strings.
If just the magnetizing component is used, then there will be enhanced quality to the audio that is produced by the electric guitar because the strings have a stronger magnetic field about each one and therefore there will be an enhanced signal generated by the pickup as the string vibrates over it.
The second component is a frequency selecting element which is held by the hand and is placed in contact with one or more of the strings of the instrument. The frequency selecting element includes one or more magnets. As the frequency selecting element is placed in contact with one or more of the strings, the length of the string that will vibrate when the string is plucked changes and the frequency of the sound that is produced also changes. The terms frequency selecting element and magnetic slide are used herein interchangeably.
Another unique feature of the present invention is that a player can use his fingers to fret the strings of the guitar while at the same time using the magnetic slide to play slide notes. An extensive list of the playing techniques that are enabled by the present invention is provided below.